Goodnight, My Dearest Bella
by onzeh11
Summary: Just because Edward saves her from mortal danger, doesn't mean she can demand him to sing her to sleep. Or can she?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the said characters and the song used for this story.

**SONG:** High by James Blunt (Back to Bedlam)

**A/N:** This is kinda like a fluff… I dunno but I hope you will still like it! Please review!

* * *

It was past midnight and Edward was still in Bella's room, patiently waiting for her. She was in her bathroom, taking a "quick shower" which absurdly consumes too much time. He was staring out the window, watching the rain as it poured steadily into the darkness of the night. Charlie was fast asleep in his room; Edward could hear him snoring quite loudly.

He smiled to himself, thinking how fortunate he was to have Bella by his side. But of course, everything had its ups and downs. He knew that he was a huge threat to Bella. Any sort of slip-up and she might lose her life and he didn't want that to take place. He wondered why his being a vampire didn't frighten her. Normal people would usually freak out had they found out vampires really do exist, but not her. How unusual could she be?

"Bella?" he called out but received no reply.

He sighed; this quick shower of hers always takes too long. He stood up and knocked on the door.

"Bella, what's taking you so long?" He was growing impatient.

She opened the door and stared at his pale, godlike face, her eyebrow arched.

"I just finished brushing my teeth, why, don't you brush yours?"

He rolled his topaz eyes but said nothing. This made her grin; he always had something clever to say. She tied her hair in a messy bun and plopped down on her comfy bed. A small yawn escaped her lips as she stretched out her arms.

"I should go now. We still have school in the morning" Edward told her at length, after watching her lay on the bed for a few moments.

Bella then got up and quickly grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in hers. He could see that her eyes were begging him to stay longer. She dragged him to her bed and sat him down. This was becoming a routine; everytime he came over, she grew more reluctant to let him leave. He had to wait until she was asleep before he could head out.

"I want you to stay here" she almost whispered.

"You know very well that I can't, Bella" he answered with a chuckle, "And I bet Charlie would go ballistic if he suddenly decides to check up on you this morning and sees me in your room."

"You are perfectly capable of determining the exact minute he wakes up, Edward" she looked at him accusingly, "and of getting away before he even thinks of checking in on me. So please, stay?"

He said nothing, but just stared at her with his unreadable, smoldering eyes. Any other night, this would have been enough to make him stay. She had a sort of influence over him, that he acknowledged often enough times. But that influence could not convince him tonight. He held her face with his cold hands and gently pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead then her lush lips down to the crook of her neck back to her lips again.

Her smell was addictive and intoxicating. And that was why he didn't want to stay. Even though he could control himself most of the time, there was always the possibility that he would lose it. He could never afford that. He couldn't live with that thought. He can never.

"Bella, my dearest Bella. You're making this very difficult for me" he said in between soft kisses.

"But I won't be able to sleep without you here" she bit her lip, gazing at the most wonderful, most infuriating male creature she had ever set her eyes on.

"Fine but do remember that this will be the last time I give in and that you owe me for this" he smirked.

"And will you please sing me a song while you're at it?" she asked him, pretending to be coy.

"Don't push it" he warned jokingly.

She kissed his lips once again and lay down, pulling the blanket up to her shoulder and stared at him once again. He laughed and shook his head.

"Go to sleep, Bella. We'll see each other in the morning anyway" he stroked her hair affectionately.

"What about my good night song?" she pouted.

"Don't be difficult, Bella. I do not sing" he stated flatly.

"All right, then I won't sleep a wink" she smiled evilly.

"Fine then, I will take my leave" he smirked.

"If you do, I will never forgive you. I'll ignore you until I die!"

"I suppose I can deal with that. The question is, can you?"

"I can do anything if I put my heart to it" she stated proudly.

"Do you really want me to sing that badly?" he asked half-amused, half-irritated.

She nodded enthusiastically with a big smile. He sighed, letting her have what she wanted for now. She pulled him beside her and faced him, eyes wide open. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, their faces only inches apart. She could feel his cool fingers on her back, making her shiver.

"Close your eyes, Bella."

She did without saying another word. Edward ransacked his head for a song. He wasn't going to sing, just as he said but he'll recite it instead. With the tone and rhythm of his voice, it would seem like he's already singing.

_"Beautiful dawn – lights up the shore for me._

_There is nothing else in the world,_

_I'd rather wake up and see (with you)._

_Beautiful dawn – I'm just chasing time again._

_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._

_But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_Beautiful dawn – melt with the stars again._

_Do you remember the day when my journey began?_

_Will you remember the end (of time)?_

_Beautiful dawn – You're just blowing my mind again._

_Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine._

_High; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and old?_

_Promise me tomorrow starts with you,_

_Getting high; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_High; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me."_

And finally, she was slumbering. Edward stole one more kiss before he left. He could feel that tomorrow night will be the same. He vanished with hopes that she won't ask him to "sing" again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review!


End file.
